You Can Never Go Back
by VietAngel
Summary: Brooke is young, beautiful, successful, and in love. She seems to have the perfect life, but there's a skeleton in her closet. When she's forced to face her past, will it all come crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Can Never Go Back  
Pairings: mostly L/B, hints of J/B and J/P  
Disclaimers: The usual. I don't own these characters.

* * *

_"Umm, Jake...can I talk to you for a minute?" she said, trying hard to not let her voice quiver. "Sure, but practice just ended and I'm pretty sweaty. Can you wait for me while I go catch a quick shower and change?" he asked. She nodded her head 'yes'. She sat down on a bench by the locker room and waited. What was she going to do? How could she even tell him? It took all her strength not to break down and cry right then and there. "Hey Brooke, what's up?" Peyton said as she approached her friend. Brooke nearly jumped out of her skin, she was so lost in thought she didn't hear her coming. "Whoa, it's just me. Why so jumpy? You missed practice, are you ok?" she asked. Brooke wanted to tell Peyton the whole story, but she just couldn't. "Umm, I felt sick after lunch so I went home," she said. It wasn't a total lie. She did feel sick after lunch—she had been feeling sick all day. Sick with guilt and disgusted with herself for what she was about to do. "Oh, so what are you doing here now? Waiting to talk to the coach?" Peyton asked. "Yeah, just waiting on the coach. This is probably going to take a while, but I'll call you later ok?" she replied. Peyton knew Brooke was hiding something, but she just shrugged it off and left. Brooke would talk when she was ready.  
  
Just as Peyton left, Jake emerged from the locker room. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" he said and he sat down beside Brooke. Her eyes welled up with tears, and he grabbed her hand—noticing that whatever she had to tell him was hard for her. "Ok, I'm just going to cut to the chase here. Jake, I—I'm pregnant," she said while staring at the floor. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't face him knowing that she was ruining his life in one way or another, but she would feel worse if she did what she was going to do without him ever knowing. Jake was so shocked he didn't even know what to say. He couldn't form the words even if he did. That is until he heard Brooke's voice and saw the tears falling from her eyes. "You hate me don't you? You have every right to. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone...and you don't have to worry about it. I just thought you should know," she said. Her voice sounded so small, and she looked so fragile sitting there. Brooke made a move to stand, but Jake stopped her.  
  
"Hey, wait. Don't go," he started, "Brooke, I don't hate you. You didn't get in this situation alone. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. You were feeling vulnerable that night, and I thought I would be helping by sleeping with you. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that. Listen, I'm not going to abandon you now. Don't worry about anything. I know we're not together, but I'll be here for you and the baby. We'll figure this out." This time it was Brooke who was speechless. No one had ever been so sweet to her before. No one had ever showed so much concern. She collapsed into his arms and sobbed. His kindness just made what she had to do next that much harder. He stroked her back comfortingly, waiting patiently for her crying to stop. "There's something else I have to tell you," she said once she was somewhat composed, "My parents found the pregnancy test. They made me tell them everything. They also said that I couldn't keep the baby. They wanted me to have an abortion, but since I'm not due until school's out, and I can hide it until then, they said I could give it up for adoption instead. If I don't agree to it they'll kick me out of the house. I just can't...I'm only 15 Jake. Please don't hate me, I'm so sorry." She began to sob uncontrollably again.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok I don't hate you. I understand why you have to do this, but I don't want to lose my baby. We're kids, we can't make it on our own and your parents know that. I'm sorry they're doing this to you; you shouldn't have to deal with so much stress in your condition. I'll talk to my parents, maybe we can work something out where they adopt the baby," he said. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. It was a good idea and she hoped it would work out, but she became saddened again when she thought about what her parents said. "They said I can't ever see you again," she whispered, "so even if your parents adopt the baby, I can never be part of my own child's life." She began to cry again. Jake couldn't believe her parents could be so cruel to their own daughter. She was going through so much and all they did was tear her down. All he could do was hold her and try to provide as much comfort as he could, knowing that both their lives had been changed forever._

* * *

Brooke couldn't believe her eyes. This couldn't be happening...not now, not again. But there it was, as clear as a summer sky. "**PREGNANT**", in big bold digital letters. Wait, why was she upset? This wasn't high school all over again. She was a successful grown woman now. She owned and operated a small but lucrative jewelry boutique. Celebrities flocked to it, and she could barely produce enough supply to keep up with the demand. Most importantly, she wasn't seeking her parents' approval or permission anymore...and she was married to the love of her life. Still, she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt knowing that she would live a happy life with this child while she had a daughter out there somewhere who didn't even know her name. "Mrs. Davis-Scott?" her assistant called, tapping lightly on the bathroom door "Are you ok?" "I'm fine Jamie, I'll be out in a minute," she replied. She sighed and straightened her clothes, back to work as usual.  
  
Her coat, her keys, and her purse all hit the floor as she crossed the threshold of the large brownstone. Her shoes were the next to go, as she made her way to the den and flopped down on the sofa. She yelped as she felt the unexpected hands on her shoulders. "Lucas! You scared me!" she yelled. "I'm sorry baby. You look exhausted, long day at work?" he asked. "You don't know the half," she replied. He kissed the top of her head and began to knead her tense neck and shoulders. "Mmmm, that feels good. Would you mind using those magic hands of yours on my feet instead?" she whispered after a few minutes of massaging. "I'd be delighted to," he said as he took a seat on the coffee table in front of her and put her feet in his lap. She closed her eyes and melted into the cushions of the sofa, almost forgetting the life altering news she had for him. She was so beautiful; he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was had to believe that only nine years ago, he was completely enamored with her best friend instead of her. "Brooke? Are you ok?" he asked as he watched her brow crease as if she were in deep thought.  
  
She sighed. She didn't know why this was so hard for her. He was her husband, they were both successful and financially stable...he was a pediatrician and had his own practice, and she had her boutique. There was no down side...he would be ecstatic about becoming a father. She kept telling herself it was nothing like the last time. It was a different time and she was a different person. "I'm fine. It's just...I have to tell you something really important," she said. "What is it babe? Nothing bad I hope" he asked, abandoning the massage and sitting beside her on the sofa. "No, it's nothing bad. I just...don't know how to tell you. Wow this is nerve wracking," she said. "Listen baby, relax. I think I already know what you want to say. Gorgeous, are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?" he said.  
  
He laughed softly at Brooke's wide-eyed stare. She was stunned. "How did you know?" she asked when she could finally get the words out. "Baby, we've been married for three years. I know your body like the back of my hand. I know when you're late," he said. "Well thanks a lot for not letting me in on the secret!" she yelled while playfully hitting him, "But really, how do you feel about this? I mean, is this something you want?" "Are you kidding me? There's nothing I want more," he said, placing a hand on her stomach. He moved in to kiss her, but was stopped by her yawning. "Come on," he said, getting up and scooping her into his arms, "let's get you up to bed. Do you feel like taking a bath with me first?" "Absolutely," she replied, burying her face in his neck. She felt so safe in his arms, like she didn't have a care in the world. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She should have known it wouldn't last.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

The shrill ringing of her phone awakened Brooke. "Mmm, Lucas can you get that," she moaned, pulling a pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the noise. "Lucas?" she called. She looked over to his side of the bed only to find he wasn't there. There was a note in his place. It said 'I would have said goodbye, but I just couldn't bear to wake the sleeping beauty beside me. Lunch is in the fridge; I know you won't be awake for breakfast. Relax and have a good day. See you after work my love'. She smiled—he was so good to her. She was torn from her good thoughts by the still ringing phone. "Hello?" she answered sleepily through a yawn. "Well I'll be damned. I am actually talking to Brooke Davis-Scott," the person said. "Peyton! Hey! How are you?" Brooke asked, perking up a bit. "I'm fine now that I've finally had the chance to talk to my best friend. You're a hard woman to catch up with," Peyton replied. "I know, I'm sorry. Between work and the baby I've been too exhausted to do anything. Today I just had to take a much-needed day off. I haven't talked to you or Haley or Nathan in so long. How are things in Tree Hill? I still like good gossip every once in a while," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Big city girl is actually concerned about little old Tree Hill? There's nothing much going on here...same old, same old. Oh, there is a little bit of news. You'll never guess who just moved back here...Jake. And even better, we're going out Friday night," Peyton said. "Wow, Jake? I haven't seen him in years. Umm, tell him I said hello. Is his daughter with him?" Brooke asked nervously. "Yeah, I've only seen her briefly though. She's come a long way from the little baby we saw in high school. She's so gorgeous, Brooke. Dark hair, huge dimples...she actually reminds me of you," she said. Brooke started to feel that ache in her heart that had become so familiar over the years. She didn't have a choice in what she did, but she couldn't help but feel guilty about it anyway. "Brooke! Brooke!" Peyton yelled, snapping Brooke out of her daze, "Are you ok? You zoned out on me there." "Oh, yeah...I'm fine. The baby was kicking," she replied.  
  
"Speaking of, how is my godchild? Where's Luke? And you, how are you feeling?" Peyton asked. "I know we haven't talked in a while, but one question at a time Pey," Brooke giggled, "The baby is fine, Luke is at work, and I'm feeling like the cow that I am." "It's 1 in the afternoon and you're still in bed—and from the sounds of it, still exhausted. Did somebody wear poor Brookie out last night?" Peyton joked. "Poor Brookie was too tired to go there, but he would have if I'd let him. I don't know how he can stand to touch me. I'm huge, but for some reason he can't seem to keep his hands off me," she replied. "Oh please, Brooke. Who are you kidding? Pregnant or not you're as gorgeous as you've always been...and he loves you. If he wasn't trying to have you every second I'd have to wonder about him," Peyton said, "My best friend is having her first baby and I'm missing it. This is one of those times when I really, really miss you and wish you were here." "You just might get your wish. This city is stressing me out and Luke is worried. I'm due in a month and I just want to be somewhere where I can relax and not have to worry about a thing. We were thinking about moving back to Tree Hill until the baby's born," she said.  
  
"Are you serious? Wow, that would be so great! But what are you going to do about the boutique? And Lucas' practice? Who's going to take care of your house while you're gone?" Peyton asked. "My assistant Jamie can handle the boutique and I'll only be a phone call away if something goes wrong. Lucas' partner can handle his patients while he's gone, and the brownstone will be fine. Jamie would be happy to housesit," Brooke replied. "So you're really going to do this? I can't wait," Peyton said. "Yeah, I think it would be good for me and the baby. Plus it would be nice to hang out with the old gang again," she said. "Well sweetie, I'm sure you were sleeping...didn't mean to wake you, just wanted to hear that sexy voice of yours. I'll let you get back to enjoying your day off. I love you and I'll talk to you again soon. Can't wait to see you...bye," Peyton said.  
  
"Love you too Peyton. Bye," Brooke replied.

* * *

The first thing she saw when she got off the plane was Karen's smiling face. Over the years, they had become very close. Karen was the mother she had always wanted, but never had. "Brooke! It's so good to see you! How are you sweetie?" Karen said as she pulled Brooke into a hug. "Good to see you too, Karen. I'm fat and everything hurts, but other than that I'm ok," she replied with a smile, "Hey Uncle Keith." "Hey there heartbreaker," he said, hugging her too, "where's Luke?" "Back there somewhere struggling with the luggage. He refuses to let me do anything. Think you could go help him out so we can get out of here? I desperately need a nap," she said, giving Keith a pleading look. "No problem," Keith replied. Brooke and Karen sat on a nearby bench to wait for the guys to return. "Well darling, you're looking absolutely miserable. I remember what that's like. The backaches, the swollen ankles, the morning sickness...it's hell. Lucas better be doing anything you ask or I'll have to hurt him," Karen said, rubbing Brooke's back lovingly. Brooke smiled and laid her head on Karen's shoulder. "It's not bad enough that I'm huge, your grandchild also refuses to let me get any sleep," she said with a yawn. "Well, Keith and I cleaned the house from top to bottom. There are clean sheets on the bed, and food in the fridge...so you don't have to do anything except relax and enjoy your nap," Karen said.  
  
Karen and Keith had finally hooked up shortly before the gang graduated from high school. They bought a new house together, but Karen couldn't bear to sell the house that Lucas grew up in. So that is where Lucas and Brooke would be staying. "Oh my gosh Karen, I couldn't possibly love you more right now. Thank you, you're so good to me. You're the best mother-in-law ever!" Brooke said excited at the possibility of doing nothing. "No need to thank me, it's my job as a grandmother to take care of this little one. When mommy's happy, baby's happy," Karen replied, rubbing Brooke's swollen tummy. Just then, Lucas and Keith returned with the luggage. After all the greetings were done, they headed home. As Keith and Brooke got into the car, Karen and Lucas hung back a bit. "My son—has a wonderful career, married an amazing woman, and now he's about to become a father. You've become the man I've always wanted you to be. You've done well, you know? I'm so proud of you," Karen said to him. "I know, but I couldn't have done any of it without you," Lucas replied. "Getting Brooke pregnant was all you. I had nothing to do with that," Karen said. They laughed and got into the car.

* * *

Brooke sighed contentedly as she eased into the bathtub and rested her back against Lucas' chest. "Is the water too hot for you?" he asked. "No, it's perfect," she replied. Brooke moved to pick up the loofah, but he stopped her. "Don't you move a muscle, you're supposed to be relaxing. I'll do that," he said, taking it from her hand. He coaxed her to sit up a bit as he began to wash her back in slow, soothing circles. From there he moved on to the rest of her body...down her arms, her legs, her chest, and finally ending with her stomach. Brooke felt so relaxed she couldn't keep her eyes open. She slowly returned to earth as she felt his lips on the back of her neck. "How'd that feel?" he asked between kisses. "Like heaven," she answered, practically purring. She reached an arm behind her head and brought his lips to hers. "As much as I love Haley, Peyton, and Nathan...I'd much rather spend the night at home making love to my beautiful wife," he whispered in her ear while absentmindedly rubbing her tummy, "What do you say we bail on them?" "I'd love to, but they'd probably kill us if we did," she said with a giggle. "They'd kill me. They wouldn't touch you...not until after you have the baby at least," he replied. "Well, if we're going to make it on time we have to get out," Lucas said, as he exited the tub. After drying himself off, he grabbed a towel for Brooke then returned to help out. They got dressed and headed out to the café.  
  
"Hey Tigger!" Haley said as she spotted Luke and Brooke coming into the café. "Hey Tutor Girl! Long time no see...you look great," Brooke replied as she hugged Haley. "You too. Wow, you're absolutely radiant," Haley said, "How's that friend of mine treating you?" "He adores me, how could he not?" Brooke said. They both giggled. "Hales, stop monopolizing my best friend and go talk to your own," Peyton said as she approached the hug fest with Nathan. "Hey beautiful," Brooke said, tears flooding her eyes as she hugged Peyton, "I missed you so much." "Aww, look at you, don't get all emotional on me. Oh my gosh, your little tummy is so cute!" Peyton said, rubbing Brooke's stomach. "Little? If that's not an understatement I don't know what is," Brooke replied, "Nathan, are you just going to stand there staring or can one of your oldest friends get some love?" Nathan smiled and hugged Brooke as if he was scared he would break her. "Oh come on Nathan, I'm pregnant not made of glass. You can do better than that," she said. "Hi Brooke, I see you haven't changed much," he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
After they had gotten all the greetings out of the way, they sat down and ordered their dinner. "Baby, you have to taste this. It's amazing," Lucas said, as he picked up a forkful of his pasta and held it up to Brooke's mouth. Suddenly she got a horrified look on her face. "Does this have anchovies in it?" she asked, with her mouth still full of food. "Yeah, I think it—OH! I'm so sorry baby, I forgot," he said, quickly getting up and helping Brooke out of her chair. "Excuse me," Brooke mumbled as she ran off to the bathroom. Everyone else at the table just looked at each other in confusion. "Sorry guys, everything's ok. It's just that ever since she's been pregnant, anchovies make her sick," Lucas explained. Everything went smoothly after Brooke returned. They all stayed well after closing just catching up on what's new in each other's lives, and reminiscing about old times.  
  
Things had changed so much since high school. Brooke and Luke were married and living in New York. Peyton had attended college in New York with Brooke, but had returned to Tree Hill and become an art teacher at their old high school. Haley was living in Chapel Hill, North Carolina and teaching at UNC while working on her Ph.D. Nathan, like Peyton, had returned to Tree Hill after college. When his basketball career didn't go anywhere, he decided to coach instead and took over for Whitey at their old high school. They were all having a great time, but Lucas could see that Brooke was uncomfortable from sitting in the hard chair for so long, and she was also probably getting tired. A tired, achy Brooke meant that he would have to deal with a cranky, irritated Brooke when they got home...and that's just something he wasn't up to facing. "As fun as this has been guys, I've got to get my wife home and in bed," Lucas said. "From the looks of things, I'd say you've gotten her in bed before," Nathan replied. "Ha ha funny bro," Lucas said sarcastically. "I am pretty tired, and my back is killing me," Brooke said. They all said their goodbyes, promised to get together again soon, then headed their separate ways. Since Lucas had to stay after to clean and lock up the café, Peyton gave Brooke a ride home.  
  
Lucas arrived home to find Brooke curled up in bed...sleeping in one of his shirts, as she often liked to do. He got undressed and crawled in behind her, spooning her. Sleep was the last thing on his mind; he was enjoying watching her too much. She was so beautiful he couldn't believe that she was actually his. He threw an arm over her waist, cupping her stomach. The baby kicked in response and he bent down to kiss the place where he had just seen the tiny foot jut out. He buried his nose in Brooke's hair and was greeted by the familiar fruity scent he had come to love so much. She sighed and snuggled into him a little more, seeking the warmth of his body in the cold night. "I love you," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. She smiled in her sleep. Lucas wished he could stay in that moment forever...watching his angel sleep, feeling their baby kick...it was hard to believe he could ever get any happier. He pulled the covers up around her and watched her until he drifted off, not knowing that their lives would soon be getting a lot more complicated.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but life and a serious case of writer's block got in the way.

* * *

_"Ahhhhhh! I want my mom!" she screamed as another contraction wracked her body, "Daddy!" "Sweetie, you need to calm down. Take deep breaths and blow them out slowly," the young nurse said. "It hurts so much," the girl sobbed, "Where are my parents?" The nurse grabbed her hand, she felt sorry for the kid. She had seen her parents when they brought her in. They had practically dumped the girl at the nurse's station. They promptly signed whatever consent forms they needed to, then left her to fend for herself. Poor kid, she was going through one of the most traumatic experiences a woman's body could ever go though and she was all alone. "Ahhhhh! I can't do this!" she screamed as another contraction hit. "Yes you can, Brooke. Just breathe sweetie. Calm down and breathe," the nurse said. "You won't leave me will you?" Brooke whined, desperation in her eyes. "No, don't worry. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere until you get through this," the nurse said._

* * *

Brooke gasped as she bolted upright in bed. Lucas was immediately by her side. "Brooke, are you ok? What's wrong baby?" he asked. She held up a hand, signaling that she needed time to catch her breath. He wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead as he waited patiently for her to calm down. It had all been so real, like she was right there again…and it scared the hell out of her. "I—it was just a nightmare," she said when she was finally able to speak. "Must have been a bad one. You're shaking," he said, "Do you want to talk about it?" "No, I'm fine," she replied. "Well, can I get you anything? A glass of water? Honey, are you sure you don't want to talk about this?" he said. "No. Really, I'm fine. I just want to go back to sleep," she said as she lay back down with her back to him. She obviously didn't want to talk about it, and he had no intention of pushing it. So he followed her lead and lay back down with his back to her. "Luke?" she called softly. "Yes baby?" he replied. "Could you just hold me please?" she whispered. He didn't say anything, just snuggled up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Goodnight sweetie," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Brooke just lay there, trying to find comfort in his embrace as she let the tears soak her pillow. 

"Brooke! Brooke!" Peyton called, finally getting her friend's attention, "What's going on with you? You've been zoning out on me all day, and you've barely touched your food." "Nothing, I'm fine," Brooke said. "Brooke, come on…I know you. I can tell when something's bothering you, and when you're not eating--something is definitely bothering you, now spill it," Peyton replied. "Really, it's not that important. I was just thinking about this nightmare I had last night. I was in labor and Lucas wasn't there, nobody was…it really freaked me out," Brooke said. She wanted desperately to tell Peyton the truth, to tell her the secret she had been carrying for so many years but she just couldn't. "Oh Brooke, you know you don't have to worry about that. Luke wouldn't miss the birth of his child for anything. Besides, there's no way you would ever be alone…we'll all be there," Peyton replied. Brooke managed a slight smile, but she still had a nagging feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

"Hey Peyton," Karen said as she approached their table, "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" "I'm fine," Brooke said as she slid over to allow Karen to take a seat. "Are you sure? You look like something's on your mind," she said. "Really, it's nothing…just thinking about a nightmare I had last night. It really shook me up. Well, that and my back hurts," Brooke replied, squirming in her seat. Karen nodded, satisfied with Brooke's answer. "So where's that son of mine?" Karen asked. "He went out on Dan's boat with Nathan, so Peyton and I are having a girl's day out," Brooke replied. "Oh, do they know there's a big storm coming in tonight?" Karen said, worry evident in her voice. "Yeah, they know. Lucas called a while ago to tell us they would be staying at the beach house tonight, so they don't get caught in the storm on the way home," Peyton chimed in. "Well since Luke isn't going to be home tonight, you and Brooke should make up for lost time…rent some movies and have a sleepover," Karen said to Peyton. "You know what? That's an awesome idea," Peyton said, "Want to head over to the video store now, Brooke?" "Sure," Brooke replied, "See you later Karen." She gave Karen a quick hug and then they headed out.

Brooke's back was still bothering her when they got home from the video store; so she and Peyton settled down on her bed to watch the movies. Brooke was exhausted and had fallen asleep a few minutes into the movie, and Peyton followed her lead shortly after. The storm had rolled in and the thunder boomed loudly…rousing Brooke from her deep slumber. "Peyton, I'm going to kill you," Brooke said, annoyed that she was lying in something wet. The first thing she thought was that Peyton had spilled a drink in the bed. As she became more alert, and felt a contraction, she realized what was really going on. "Brooke, it's 3:30 in the morning, go back to sleep and leave me alone!" Peyton whined sleepily as she felt someone shaking her. She was all set to ignore it until she heard her friend whimper in pain. As she rolled over to see what the problem was, her hand fell right into the wet spot. She bolted up right, suddenly wide-awake. "Oh my God, is that what I think it is?" Peyton asked. "If you're thinking I wet the bed, no. If you're thinking my water broke, yes," Brooke answered through clenched teeth.

"Ok, we're not going to panic, it's going to be ok," Peyton began, "First we're going to get you in some dry clothes, then I'm going to call Karen and get you to the hospital. You just try to relax and breathe." Brooke just nodded her approval, Peyton could see the fear in her friend's eyes and she knew she had to keep it together for Brook's sake. Peyton rummaged through a couple of drawers before coming across some of Lucas' clothes. She quickly grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and one of his shirts. After getting Brooke dressed, Peyton called Karen and informed her of what was going on. Karen promised to let Lucas know what was happening, and then she would meet them at the hospital.

"Peyton, what if Lucas doesn't get here on time?" Brooke said, as they finally reached the hospital. "Don't worry about that Brooke, he'll be here. He wouldn't miss this for anything," Peyton said, trying her best to reassure her friend, "Sit tight for a second, I'm going to go find a nurse to bring you a wheelchair." All Brooke could do was cry out as another contraction hit her…they were less than five minutes apart now. The nurse came out and wheeled Brooke into the hospital. They had gotten her settled in a room and her OB-GYN was checking her out when Karen arrived.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Karen said, kissing Brooke on the forehead. "Much better since the epidural. Is Lucas on his way?" Brooke asked, worry evident on her face. "He and Nathan are going to try and get here as fast as they can, but the storm is going to slow them down a bit. Don't worry, he wouldn't miss this for anything," Karen said, trying to reassure her daughter-in-law.

Haley arrived a few hours after Karen, but there was still no sign of Lucas or Nathan. Brooke was becoming increasingly worried, and her labor was starting to progress faster. "He's not going to get here and I'm going to be all alone!" Brooke cried. "Calm down sweetie, he's going to get here. Nothing could stop him…and you're not alone, I'm here, Peyton's here, Haley's here…we're not going anywhere Brooke," Karen said, trying to calm the panicked young woman. "Hey, how about I go try Nathan's cell phone and see where they are?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded and Haley went off to find a pay phone. She returned a few minutes later, and the look on her face told everyone that the news wasn't going to be good. "Don't get upset Brooke, but I talked to Nathan and he said the main road is washed out so they have to take a different route…it's going to take them a little longer than expected to get here," Haley said.

Tears flooded Brooke's eyes…her worst nightmare was coming true. "Hey, he'll be here. Try to relax ok? All that worrying isn't good for the baby," Peyton said, sitting on the bed beside Brooke and wiping the tears from her cheeks. Another hour passed and there was still no sign of Lucas and Nathan. "Ok Brooke, it's time for you to start pushing," the doctor said. "But my husband isn't here yet, can't I wait just a little longer?" Brooke asked. "I'm sorry, your baby is ready to come out and there's no stopping it," the doctor said. Brooke sighed…she had no choice but to do what she was told. Her labor was long and hard…and much more painful than she had remembered. At least she had Karen, Peyton, and Haley there to hold her hand and wipe the sweat from her forehead.

Lucas raced down the hallway as fast as he could; he had to get to her. There was no way he was going to miss the birth of his first child. "My wife…Brooke Davis-Scott…in labor…I'm late…what room?" he blurted out as he reached the nurses station. He was out of breath and soaking wet. Luckily, the young nurse at the desk was very understanding. "Room 419 sir, take the elevator to the 4th floor and make a left," she said. "Thank you," he replied and ran off toward the elevators. He pushed the elevator button but decided he couldn't wait for it and took the stairs instead.

As he neared the door to the room he could hear the doctor telling Brooke that she could see the head. "I'm here!" he yelled as he ran into the room. "I'm here baby, I'm so sorry," he said, replacing Peyton at Brooke's side. "I should strangle you! I thought you'd never get here!" Brooke cried. She was pissed, but he could tell she was also relieved. "Alright Brooke, give me two big pushes and this will be all over…give me everything you've got. Are you ready?" the doctor asked. Brooke tightened her grip on Lucas' hand and nodded. She did as the doctor said and gave it all she had. Soon, there was a huge feeling of relief as she felt the baby exit. "Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Scott, you are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy," the doctor announced.

She held the baby up for everyone to see, then began to clean him up. The doctor suctioned his mouth and nose, but the baby still hadn't cried. He seemed to be having trouble breathing. A feeling of dread passed over Brooke; she knew he should have made a noise by now. "What's wrong, why isn't he crying?" Brooke asked. "He seems to be having a little problem breathing," the doctor replied. "What? Why can't he breath? What's happening? Is he going to be ok?" Brooke asked, starting to panic. "Brooke, I need you to stay calm. I'm going to cut the cord, and we're going to rush him up to the NICU so we can get him breathing and figure out what's going on. I'll let you know what the problem is as soon as I know something," the doctor said. "Wait, I need to know what's happening with my baby!" Brooke yelled. "Sweetie, calm down, the doctor is going to take good care of him…let her do her job," Lucas said. Brooke wanted to say something else, but she knew she had to let the doctor do her job. Why was this happening to her? She just knew she was being punished for what she had done. She had abandoned one child, so why should she be allowed to have another? All she could do was break down and cry…and try to find what little comfort she could in Lucas' arms.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long…so here's my present to you, a new chapter. I would never think of abandoning this story (I can't stand to leave things unfinished), but writer's block and I were having a fight. I finally won, so enjoy. Hopefully I'll be able to crank the next chapter out in a timelier manner. Also, I changed the format on this chapter to make it easier to read; eventually I'll go back and change the first three as well.

* * *

Lucas sat by her bedside, stroking her hair as she slept. She had finally cried herself out and succumbed to exhaustion. It was a fitful sleep, but he was relieved she was getting what little she could…he knew they were in for a long bumpy ride. He yawned. He too was exhausted, but he refused to sleep until they heard some news on their son. It had been hours since they took him down to the NICU and they still hadn't heard a word. The doctor in him knew that these tests took a long time and they just had to be patient, but the father in him wanted to yell at someone and demand that they give him answers right now. Checking to make sure Brooke was still sleeping, he tucked the blankets around her shoulders and headed out in search of a cup of coffee.

He turned a corner and was shocked to find Peyton sitting on a bench near the vending machines.

"Peyton? What are you still doing here?" he asked, as he fished out a handful of change for the coffee machine.

"I didn't want to leave until you knew something. I wanted to be here in case she needs me," Peyton replied. He could see the concern in her eyes, and it was comforting to know that someone loved his wife as much as he did.

"Thank You. I know she really appreciates that. Want some coffee?" he said.

"Sure…maximum sugar and maximum whitener," she replied. He frowned and shook his head. With both cups in hand he sat down beside her. She gratefully accepted the cup and blew softly across the top to cool it a bit before taking a sip. "Any news yet?"

"No, nothing…this waiting is driving me crazy," Lucas replied.

"I know, I can't stand it, so I can't even imagine how hard this is for you and Brooke," Peyton replied. "How is she?"

"She finally fell asleep. She's tossing and turning, but as least she's getting a little rest. She was so drained," he answered. "What are you doing sitting out here all alone anyway?"

"I just thought you two needed some privacy. I didn't want to be in your way," she replied shyly. He nodded slowly, acknowledging her answer.

"Well, I should get back in case she wakes up or the doctors come with some news," he said, "There's an extra chair in the room, it's pretty comfy." Peyton started to shake her head no but he wouldn't hear of it. "You're her best friend Pey, more like a sister really. You're family, she needs you just as much as she needs me right now…we both do."

Peyton was overwhelmed. Sure, she and Brooke were still the best of friends, but they had drifted apart a bit over the years. Being separated by so many states had caused a rift between the formerly inseparable duo. It was nice to know that she still held such a special place in Brooke's heart. She stood and collected herself. Lucas placed an arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall and back to Brooke's room.

Lucas was awakened by a familiar feeling…his wife's fingers playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck. He fought through the sleep that enveloped him to find beautiful green orbs looking down on him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing up?" he asked.

She shrugged and sadness clouded her eyes. She didn't have to say a word. He knew she was worried about the baby. He took her hand kissed her palm…and that was enough to make the tears sting her eyes and start flowing freely down her cheeks. Lucas stood and stretched, trying to relieve the ache of sleeping in the chair. Then he walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in behind Brooke. She rolled over to face him, wincing from the soreness of having given birth just hours ago. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead softly. He didn't know what to say…to tell her it would all be okay would be a lie. All he could do was let her know that they were in this together.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied.

A few minutes later the doctor came in. Brooke's heart was pounding and she began shaking like a leaf. She had a bad feeling that the news wouldn't be good. Lucas held her a little tighter, trying to give her what little comfort he could.

"Dr. Scott, Mrs. Scott…I know you've been anxiously awaiting some news, so I'm not going to keep you in suspense any longer, I'm just going to get straight to the point. Your son has Severe Combined Immunodeficiency Syndrome, more commonly known as SCIDS," the doctor said.

"Isn't that the disease that the boy in the bubble had? What does that mean?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, it is. It means your son essentially doesn't have a functioning immune system and can't fight off even the smallest most harmless germ," he said. Brooke and Lucas were both visibly devastated. Peyton had also been roused from her sleep when the doctor came in and was also distraught. Lucas was a doctor himself, he knew what the disease was all about…but he still never expected to have to deal with something so rare.

"I'm familiar with the effects of the disease, but what are our treatment options?" Lucas asked, slipping into his professional persona in order to remain strong for Brooke.

"I didn't just come to be the bearer of bad news, there is hope. The good news is that with the advances and great strides science and medicine have taken in recent decades…this condition is no longer a death sentence, nor does it mean your son will have to live in isolation. This condition should by no means be taken lightly; it is most certainly life threatening…but it is treatable. With a successful bone marrow transplant, there's no reason your son can't live a normal, happy life," he said.

Lucas nodded his head, silently contemplating the situation. Knowing that a bone marrow transplant could cure their son suddenly made things a lot less dismal. "We're willing to do whatever we need to do to ensure our son's survival. What's the first move?" he asked.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is start testing potential donors, starting with you and your wife…but a sibling would be our best chance," the doctor replied.

"This is our first child. So if we're not matches, what are our choices then?" Lucas asked.

"In that case, we turn to your relatives, beginning with parents and siblings," the doctor replied. Lucas was satisfied with the course of action. Brooke had been sitting there numb and unable to speak the whole time. "If there are no further questions, I'll leave you two to get some rest. It's been a long day and I'm sure you need it. Try not to worry too much, I'm very optimistic about a good outcome here."

"Thank you doctor," Lucas replied, and with that the doctor left the room. Luke then turned his attention to his visibly shaken wife. She didn't utter a word, but the tears soon began to flow from her eyes. Her mouthed opened and closed as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. "Peyton?" she finally choked out, looking to the blonde woman sitting across the room.

"It's going to be ok, babe. It's all going to be fine," Peyton said, running across the room and embracing her best friend. At first Lucas was a little hurt that he wasn't the one she turned to for comfort, but then he realized the connection the two friends had. He wondered how many nights they had spent like this, crying on each other's shoulders for one reason or another…nursing each other's broken hearts. Brooke was in good hands…so he took that opportunity to slip out of the room and let Brooke revel in the comfort only a best friend could provide.

TBC...


End file.
